A NEVER ENDING DREAM
by lemonprophet
Summary: harry out late one night and is on top of the astronomy tower and almost gets hit by lightning, as a result he goes into a coma and has a dream about a certin slytherin...HPDM slash


_I do not own any of the characters in this story they are owned by JK Rowling i only own the plot etc._

**A NEVER ENDING DREAM**

The pouring rain wouldn't let Harry sleep. He had been trying for hours now. So there he was lying on his bed with his arms

crossed behind his head and his curtain drawn thinking about this and the other. It was cold enough in the room for Harry to be able

to see his breath and he found that he could make smoke rings if he really tried to. The blankets he had over himself were thick and

were more than enough to keep him warm. Harry loved his house colors and tried to incorporate them into everything he could, like

the blankets he had draped over himself, they were the brightest of gold's and maroons that he could have ever hoped to find. As

Harry laid in his bed and thought of unimportant things, a thought struck him. He should go explore the castle while he still could, it

being his last year and all, and considering that he really hadn't gotten the chance to do so in the past months, and given that it was

his last year and all he wanted to relish in his ability to sneak around the castle.

Harry exited the porthole and made his way down the corridor towards the nearest flight of stairs. It was darker than his usual

outings because of the furious storm that was going on outside of the castle. Harry had not thought to bring a cloak or sweater with

him when he decided to ventured out and the invisibility cloak he had tightly enveloped himself in was no match for the storms icy

breathing that had managed to seep into the castle. Harry finally figured out where he wanted to go so he took the flight of stairs that

led him up rather than down taking his time stopping here or there wherever thought struck him checking the maruarders map every

once and a while. Harry finally made it to the tower he wanted to arrive at -The Astronomy tower- it was far to late for any one to

still be having a session here so he was free of having to sneak around hoping that no one saw him and started to ask who the lucky

girl was. As that thought ran through his mind Harry got a small smile on his face and he couldn't help but blush. Harry kept on

climbing up the stairs to the top of the tower, taking his time but at the same time wishing that the tower wasn't so tall so that he

could have arrived at his destination by now but Harry was taking his time about it he didn't really like the fast paced way most

people lived, he had had enough of that to last him the rest of his life and voldimort still hadn't been killed. Harry was still devastated

about his beloved headmaster. Former headmaster Harry thought to him self as he paused to look at the distant line of trees being

illuminated by the crackling lightning. What Harry didn't notice, or didn't pay attention to, was that there was a dark figure walking

across the grounds and when the lightning did finally flash, slick silver hair was elucidated. It still aggrieved Harry to think of

Dumbledore; Harry had considered him as a sort of adoptive grandfather of sorts and not being able to have saved him hurt Harry

sometimes even more than the loss of Serious had.

Harry was almost at the top of the tower now his excitement grew as he reached the door leading to the roof of the astronomy

tower. It was Harry's favorite place to go when he couldn't think or if he was ever troubled in any way, because hardly any

one ever really came up to the vary top the people who usually visited the Astronomy tower had…..more pressing matters to attend

to. Harry breathed in the scent of the thick oak doors that led to the roof of the astronomy tower, there wet musky sent reached

him a few steps before he was actually able to see them, but once he did he sped his pace just a little until he was able to run his

hands over the worn wood, the smell of the wet oak doors was very heavy and over powering so much so that Harry started to feel

light headed enough to want to hurry outside into the pounding storm. As Harry pushed open the doors he was greeted by the sent

of wet pavement and the sound of pouring rain. A gust of wind burst into the corridor where Harry was standing hitting him full in

the chest before making its way around him. Harry leaned on the wall trying to regain the breath the wind had stolen from him. Once

Harry felt that he could breathe properly he stood in front of the door once more. The sight that met Harry's deep emerald eyes

was magnificent. The clouds had shifted and were allowing the moon to get a peek at the soaking world beneath it which gave the

sodden world a silvery sheen. This only made the top of the astronomy tower seem more eerie than it usually was. To Harry it felt

as though he was walking on mercury and that at any moment he could be enveloped by it. As Harry reached the edge of the

astronomy tower he could faintly see the hoary leaves of the trees in the forbidden forest. They gave off the illusion of radiating light

because of the water on their leaves reflecting the moons silvery light more piercingly. As Harry was about to move away from the

edge after admiring the silvery grounds a movement caught the corner of his vision. As Harry turned to get a better view of what

ever had moved there was a bright flash of white and time seemed to slow down for him.

All at once Harry was in a rush of colors, scents and sensations. Harry could smell a warm endearing sent that he couldn't quite

place, but he knew that he had smelled it somewhere before, somewhere that he could vaguely remember. But that was promptly

removed from his thoughts although the scent was still there. Now there were new sensations and the colors had shifted to darker

sultrier tones. Harry felt himself lay down on something soft that his body nestled into, at that moment he felt an altogether different

sensation. It felt as though someone was watching him from afar at first but he could feel this persons presents grow stronger, and as

this person grew nearer Harry also felt his emotions change like a train being knocked off of its course, sudden and violent, from a

calm serine relaxation to a desperate waiting and a lustful wanting for who ever was walking towards him. Harry would be able to

make out different things in his dream that seemed to stand out more than others in his mind later on when he looked back, like

colors that didn't mean anything to him at the time, such as silver gold braided curtains twisted around posts and silvery gray eyes.

Harry felt as though he couldn't move in his dream, even though he tried to move closer to this mystery person he got no nearer in

fact he felt as though he was getting farther away and was frantic to have this being pressed against him. And so Harry was left to

wait until this individual came to him. By the time this person was finally near enough to touch Harry he was half mad with lustful

desire and everything was turning into a whirlwind again. Until that soft hand caressed his cheek. At that moment Harry couldn't

move, he couldn't breath all he could do was be overcome by the awareness that that one touch had brought to him, he could smell

that heady scent again and it was what brought him out of his stupor. Suddenly Harry grabbed the wrist of who ever it was who

touched him, and pulled them roughly down to his level. Harry couldn't see who it was really because his dream mind blurred his

vision. Harry didn't care if he couldn't see the person, at the moment all he wanted was their lips on his. Harry crushed his lips

down onto impassioned soft pink lips that responded to Harry's demands just as desperately. Harry gripped the phantom's hair

tightly in his fisted hands as he deepened the kiss. A few moments into this new arrangement Harry pulled the persons head back

and started to nip and suck down their neck while he slowly ground his hips on this other boys. Yes Harry had realized that it was a

male he was kissing early on in this passionate kiss but it didn't faze him, at least not now it didn't. As Harry ground his hips on the

other boys he could hear the boys ragged breathing and deep throated moans. The boy was starting to work on Harry's belt and

pants but was having a hard time with it, seeing as how Harry was already working on his erection, so the boy gave in to Harry and

just let him have his way. Seeing that the boy had given in to him Harry brusquely pushed him to the floor and held his arms above

his head as he started to lick and nip his way down the others neck. Finally when Harry had him writhing under him with pre-

orgasmic shudders he made his way down the other boy's stomach making him suck in a tight moaning breath. Harry took delight in

torturing the other boy with his slow descent to his swollen member.

"Nuuhhhggg"

"God Haaarrrry!!"

His phantom lover moaned in a whisper. Vaguely in the back of Harry's mind it registered that that voice seemed very familiar.

Harry found the delicate skin of the boys' inner thighs and licked here and sucked there the boy arched in return. Harry was

delighted when he was then greeted with a throaty moan when he found the head of the boy's erection and lightly liked the pre-cum

that was oozing out. Harry had never done this, but this was a dream right and you know everything in dreams. Harry started from

the bottom and slowly licked his way up the boys gleaming member which gained him the privilege of hearing his name moaned out.

Harry left the boys neglected member to find his mouth. As Harry made his way up all he could hear was the boy begging him to

finish him off? But Harry would have none of that. As he slowly made his way back up the boys chest he would every once and a

while caress the boys erection making him arch up into Harry, and Harry relished the feeling. As Harry finally attached his mouth

with the others he finished him off and swallowed the boys all consuming moan, and came into his own clothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hey you guys I hope you liked the first chapter of what I hope will be a good story! D

well tell me what you think!! And on ways that i can improve the way its written D thank you!!!!


End file.
